A Token of Love
by suzkiee
Summary: Bulma smiled widely."Buy me that necklace. Vegeta finally opened his eyes and stared straight into Bulma's face. She started to blush as he smirked. "No."   ONE-SHOT. VEGXBUL. R


**I love Vegeta :) **

**He may actually be my favorite anime character of all time 3**

**Disclaimer: I own Vegeta because he's just so damn fine. but Toei Animation can have all the other characters. :)**

**JK they own all. TT^TT  
**

* * *

"Wow! That is a gorgeous necklace! Don't you think so, Vegeta?" Bulma cooed. Her nose was squashed up against the clear window, making her face look like a pug's but Bulma was surprisingly indifferent about her appearance at the moment. All that mattered was getting her hands on that beautiful diamond necklace. It was a vision of absolute splendor! The large gleaming diamond was at least the size of her huge cerulean blue eyes and hung on a silky chain of 24-karat gold. It would go perfectly with her white lace dress for the wedding the following evening.

_And when I walk into the room, everyone's heads will turn! I'll look like a damn princess,_ she fantasized. But a grunt interrupted her thoughts and she pulled her face off the glass to glance at the disgruntled Saiyan who stood behind her. Vegeta's back was toward her, only his face was in her direction. There was a clear expression of aggravation on his face as his eyebrows were furrowed as deeply as his mouth was. His cold eyes were locked on a perpetual glare that sent shivers down Bulma's spine.

"Hurry the hell up, woman. It's hot out here," he grumbled irritably and turned to face the street again, his arms crossed across his chest. Bulma's eyes narrowed in annoyance and she slowly strode up to the irritated Prince. She circled around him, smirking and giggling. Vegeta stared at the road, determined not to look at her. _What is this stupid girl trying to do now? _He thought as he closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

Bulma came to a halt in front of Vegeta and mirrored his pose, crossing her arms. Vegeta could feel a strange mixture of annoyance and nervousness rustling through his stomach. Something was coming… Something bad….

Bulma had started to lean forward and her face was inches away from his. Even with his eyes closed, he could picture her face in his mind: her large and stupid blue eyes trained on his and her lips in a ridiculous pout.

"Vegeeeta," she crooned. His mouth twitched slightly and he kept his eyes closed. Bulma smiled slyly and this time wrapped her hands around his neck. Vegeta flinched this time, obviously abhorring the intimacy.

"Vegeeeeeeeeeeeeetaaaaaa."

"Get your hands off me, you insolent woman," he mumbled threateningly.

"If you do me a favor…."

Vegeta groaned inwardly. This woman would be the death of him.

"What….." he took a deep breath to control his rapidly increasing aggravation. "is it….."

Bulma smiled widely.

"Buy me that necklace!"

Vegeta finally opened his eyes and stared straight into Bulma's face. She started to blush as he smirked.

"No."

Bulma's smile shattered. Her face reformed into a picture of fury, her nostrils flaring and her eyes aglow.

"No? NO?" She ripped her hands off of Vegeta and began flailing them around in a fit of rage as she shouted. "What do you mean no, you impossible spiky-headed jerk!"

People who were walking by now stopped in curiousity and alarm. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well in case you forgot, WE ARE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW! Can't you at least TRY to show some decency to your own fiancé or are we too much of a COLD-HEARTED ASSHOLE to even do that much? Why can't you just buy me the damn necklace as a token of your love or something?" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Vegeta massaged his forehead with his fingertips. Bulma's shouting always gave him a headache.

"What about that little bag of snot you crapped out last month?"

If Bulma was mad before, it was nothing compared to how pissed she was now….

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT OUR SON LIKE THAT? _OUR _SON VEGETA! YOU ARE JUST THE MOST INSENSITIVE, UNLOVING BASTARD IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERESE! I... I-I'M LEAVING!"

And with an angry huff she turned swiftly and stomped down the street, pushing people violently to the side. She was about halfway down the street when Vegeta yelled, "Does this mean we don't have to go and buy those damn curtains for your stupid mother?"

Bulma screeched to a halt. She was trembling, fuming. She turned around rapidly and stomped back up to Vegeta.

"No." she said, her voice barely above a dangerous whisper. "We do not need to buy goddamn curtains for my goddamn mother. We can just go home and forget about all the shopping we have to do today for the wedding reception. Better yet, you can take the spaceship and fly your goddamn ass back into space and become an alien on some stupid planet for jackasses." She drilled her finger into Vegeta's well-toned chest, emphasizing every word, "and forget about our GODDAMN WEDDING TOMORROW!"

Vegeta's expression was now one of anger. He had uncrossed his arms and taken somewhat of a battle stance against her.

"Now listen here, woman! I-…"

*BANG*

Vegeta and Bulma both started in surprise as the window of the jewelry store shattered. Two men dressed in suits and black ski masks stepped out of the store's window. The passing people buzzed around in terror like mosquitoes fleeing Off spray.

"Damn people are so loud," the shorter of the two burglars complained in a gruff voice.

"Can't blame them," the taller answered in a smooth British accent. The British burglar suddenly spotted Bulma and pulled the shorter's arm to get his attention.

"Isn't that the daughter of the Capsule Corporation?"

The shorter squinted, his beady, black eyes gleaming through the little holes cut in the mask.

"Yeah… so?" he inquired. The taller sighed and shook his head.

"So imagine how much money his father would be willing to send us if we hold her hostage."

"Oh…. So do we bag her or something?"

"Uh…. Yes. Bag her."

"Eh… okay. But the guy standing with her over there looks kinda strong."

"I'll distract him. You just get the girl."

"Alright… If you say so."

The shorter one rolled up his sleeves and crouched low on the ground, mirroring an Oylmpic runner's starting position. He rocketed off the ground at a surprising speed and knocked right into Bulma. She screamed as he hooked his arm around her waist and swung her over his shoulder, grinning triumphantly.

"LET ME DOWN, YOU SMELLY LITTLE MIDGET!" Bulma yelled as she pounded his back with her purse and her fist.

"Ah shut up, you stupid woman." He growled. "Aright, let's go."

He turned around and smashed right into Vegeta, who, even at his short height, towered over the burglar. His accomplice lay unconscious on the floor, eyes blank and foam billowing from his mouth.

"W-what did you do to him?" he whimpered as Vegeta cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"I believe that obnoxiously loud hag slung over your shoulder belongs to me," Vegeta growled menacingly. The man trembled in terror. Vegeta glowered at him.

"Drop it," he grumbled, his finger flicking downward. The man quickly threw Bulma to the ground and sprinted down the street. Vegeta smirked and transmitted himself and landed in front of the man several feet away. The burglar was shaking in fear as he backed up against the wall of the store. Vegeta chuckled at the human's helplessness.

He grabbed the man by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. The man screamed and promptly fainted.

"You wouldn't have been worth my time anyway," Vegeta spat as he dragged the man back towards Bulma who had now pulled herself off the floor.

"Vegeta! Are you okay?" she looked over him in concern. Vegeta responded by spitting to the side and smirking once more.

"Ugh… I forget what a cocky jerk you are…" she said as she crossed her arms. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Those useless human enforcements are showing up at last," Vegeta mocked as he searched through the burglar's jacket. Finding what he needed, he apathetically chucked the unconscious man to the ground. Vegeta cleared his throat.

"Woman," he called out, in a gruff tone.

Bulma turned to face Vegeta but was instead face-to-face with a beautiful diamond necklace laced in a chain of 24-karat gold. She let out a gasp of awe as she placed her hands gently around the jewel.

"Oh Vegeta!" she cooed.

"If it'll shut you up…" he replied, his arms swinging back and forth awkwardly.

"It's beautiful! You really do love me!"

Vegeta started violently. He was not used to hearing that word.

"I said no such thing! I thought it would shut you up, you annoying hag!"

Bulma smiled. The diamond sparkled in the sunlight.

"It's okay…. I love you too, Vegeta," she said shyly as she blushed. Vegeta was exasperated.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I RIP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD OFF!" he screamed. Bulma gasped.

"Oh! So you think I'm pretty too? You're so cute, sweetie!"

"AAAAARGHHHHH!"

A police car finally arrived at the scene and two officers stepped out of the vehicle and quickly approached the couple.

"Is there a problem sir?" one asked the infuriated Vegeta. He faced the officer with an expression of incredible frustration.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

He brought his fist down into the police car, smashing the front end of the car into the cement. He breathed heavily as the officers stared in sheer amazement and terror.

"I'll..." Vegeta said quietly. "be in the car…."

And he walked away slowly.

* * *

**LOL. **

**That's what I would like to do on my first date with Vegeta 3**

** Like usual, (although not many people do...), please R&R **

**suzkiee out! BOOYEAH!  
**


End file.
